Home Run
by TCD
Summary: Bella meets Edward at a baseball game on her first day of school. Watch what happens when Edward tries to teach Bella the basics of the game. Fluffy One Shot. AU. Rated T. BxE because that's the way it's supposed to be :P


**A/N: **_Hey guys, just taking a little break from my longer story because I had inspiration for this One Shot. I LOOOOVE baseball/softball, I think it's the best sport there is and it's my passion :) So that's why I wrote this particular One Shot, I was fantasizing about next season and this story came to mind. It's Bella's first day at Forks High and Mike asks her to come watch his baseball game. The Cullen boys are in his team too and Edward is the starting pitcher. After the game Alice introduces Bella and Edward. Watch what happens when Edward tries to teach Bella how to play baseball. Enjoy and please review (A)._

_BTW: I know Home Run can also mean something a little more than my T-rated story is going to show, sorry if it lead you on :P But I just really liked the sound of it and it was the first thing that came to mind while I was writing the story :) Hope you enjoy the story all the same ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Home Run**

It was my first day at Forks and I dreaded it almost as much as I dreaded the rain that would surely be coming down most of the time I would spend in this godforsaken town. If it hadn't made my mother happier to be with her new husband I would have never moved here but that was the way it was and it left me no choice but to move to this town that had been my second home for years now, at least a couple of weeks a year that is.

I pushed the doors of the school open and stumbled in. To my great surprise it hadn't been raining on the way over here and I took it as a good sign. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. _Oh who was I kidding? Of course it would be!_ I was a klutz and a nobody and surely being the new kid in a town like this would get some attention, something I hated.

I hadn't even set two steps and there was already a guy standing next to me, gazing at me like I was a shiny toy in the store and he was just about to beg his mother to buy it for him.

"Hi, I'm Mike," he told me. And I got a feeling that I wasn't going to get rid of him today.

"Bella," I told him as kindly as I could manage while still sending out an 'I'm not here, just walk away'-signal

"You're new right? Chief Swan's daughter?" Great, I was already famous.

"Yes, that's right," I replied simply.

"Do you need some help finding your classes?" he asked sweetly and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for thinking so badly of him before, he was only trying to be my friend.

"Sure, thanks," I replied a little more softly.

The rest of the morning Mike walked me to and from my classes and he made me sit with him and his friends during lunch. It was actually quite a nice day and Mike turned out to be alright.

"So, you chose a good day to come here Bella," Mike started during lunch.

"Why is that?"

"Today is the first baseball game of the season and I'm starting in right field, you should totally come watch!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Thanks, but sports is not really my thing," I replied honestly. The look he gave me made me feel guilty again. He put on puppy dog eyes and stared at me disappointedly. He wasn't even trying, he was just genuinely sad that I had turned him down. "But I guess watching a baseball game wouldn't kill me," I told him quickly and it was amazing how easily his face turned from sad all the way around to ecstatic.

"Great!"

The rest of his friends all told him that they couldn't make it, apparently they had some project to work on and I couldn't help but feel sorry that I had accepted so easily, why did I have to be such a pushover? I thought to myself sadly.

It wasn't long before it was time for the game and I walked towards the field behind the school. The stands weren't big and there weren't many people watching the game yet, I assumed they probably weren't really good. I walked towards the stands and took a seat somewhere in the back, where I would be sure not to bother anyone.

They had just started their warming up from the look of things and there were still more people coming every minute, until at the end there were plenty of supporters. I faded into the background nicely and I was perfectly at ease. Maybe I could even get away with reading a book or something here.

"Hi, are these seats taken?" a high, musical female voice asked me sweetly.

"Er, no go ahead," I replied while looking up. I saw two beautiful girls, one more beautiful than the other. The first one, the one that had spoken to me, was short with short, spiky black hair and the other one was tall and slim and had long blonde hair, I was sure she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. They both had very pale complexions and golden colored eyes like I had never seen before.

The pixie looking girl took her place next to me and the blonde one sat down next to her.

"My name is Alice, Alice Cullen," the first girl introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I replied shyly. From the looks of things I wasn't going to be able to get away with reading a book now.

"Oh, right, chief Swan's daughter," she said knowingly.

"Yes, that's right," I replied.

"This is Rosalie, she's my sister-in-law sort of, you see those three guys over there? The blonde one, the big one and the other one standing out side of the group a little?" she said while pointing at a group of three guys and by the looks of it they were every bit as beautiful as the girls were, "the blond one is my boyfriend, his name is Jasper and he plays center field." I nodded, pretending to have a clue what center field was, apparently she wasn't fooled. "He's in the center of the outfield," she said while rolling her eyes at my obvious ignorance. "The big one is named Emmett, that's my brother and he's Rosalie's boyfriend, he's the catcher of the team, which means that he sits behind home plate, the funny looking base closest to the backstop, the fense in the back, and catches the balls the pitcher, the one on the mount, throws at him." I nodded my head again, I had heard of that before. Alice smiled at me and continued, "the last guy is Edward, he's my brother, he's the pitcher and he's single," she added the last part on in a very suggestive voice and I looked at her confused. She just winked but didn't say anything anymore. I blushed and turned my head back to the field.

I locked my eyes on the boy whose name apparently was Edward and I noticed he was exquisite. Even from this distance I could see some bronze colored hair sticking out from under his black baseball cap, his skin was pale and I could only see his back but from the looks of it he was very muscled, not as much as that Emmett boy apparently but that one was just too buff, like he was on steroids or something although I doubted that was true, but Edward looked very well toned in his black baseball trousers with his tight white shirt and black jersey. He looked amazing and I hadn't even seen his face yet.

As if on cue he turned around and stared right back at me and I saw his flawless face and gorgeous liquid golden eyes. I gasped. He was without a doubt the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Alice was waving enthusiastically next to me and when I glanced over to her I saw she was pointing at me and sticking up her thumbs. I looked at her in shock. _What the…_ Then Edward flashed a crooked smile at me and I lost my train of thought. He looked breathtakingly beautiful and I couldn't think of anything but the fact that I wanted to be with him.

I had never had this much fun at a sports event before, surely I had never really been to any sports event before but that was besides the point. Edward turned out to be an amazing pitcher and he looked seriously amazing in his black outfit, well almost completely black, only his socks and his shirt were white, I had always liked men in sports uniforms, although I could never force myself to watch any game even in the slightest bit related to sports, but Edward made them all look very ugly in comparison. I especially liked the baseball cap on him, it looked really cute and handsome at the same time.

The afternoon flew by without me noticing it really. I watched Edward pitch and he was really good. Alice told me that he struck out many people and apparently that was a good thing. He also hit a triple and that seemed to be very good as well because when Alice told me he had just hit a triple she was squealing enthusiastically. If I hadn't had Alice to explain most of the rules to me I would have been completely lost.

I hadn't once noticed Mike in right field, I had only had eyes for Edward and his brothers, they were all equally good and seemed to be playing effortlessly.

"They make it look so easy," I had told Alice jealously.

"That's because they think it is easy, they aren't really trying, actually they're holding back," she told me smugly.

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but there wasn't any other team in the area and they really wanted to play so that's how they got here, they just play for the fun of it, nothing serious, so it's okay."

Before I knew it, nine innings had passed and the boys walked off the field. Both Jasper and Emmett quickly took the places next to their girlfriends and started talking about the game excitedly. Alice noticed me standing there uncomfortably and decided to help out.

"Bella meet my boyfriend Jasper," The blonde boy nodded in acknowledgment and I smiled back, "and my big, goofy brother Emmett," she pointed towards the big guy before she turned her attention to the third boy, "Edward, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend Bella Swan, Bella this is my brother Edward," she introduced us before returning all her attention to her boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," Edward said sincerely and his voice sounded like velvet, it made my head swim and my heart beat frantically.

"Yeah, hi," was my brilliant reply.

"Cullens! Showers!" the coach bellowed from a few feet away.

"Right," Edward muttered, "I'll talk to you later," he said while smiling lovingly at me before turning around and heading for the dressing rooms.

Not long after that the boys were back and they all looked even more stunning. Edward had just washed his hair and it was shining a little, it was messy and it looked astonishing. His plain jeans and t-shirt look made him look like a model and I couldn't help but stare.

"So did you enjoy the game?" Edward broke me out of my daydreaming, and I was just getting to the good part where he asked me to marry him.

"Like she understood any of it!" Alice huffed.

"Right, yeah, I'm no good at sports, if it wasn't for Alice I wouldn't have known that a triple was a good thing," I admitted while blushing.

"It looks like I have a few things to teach you then, are you ready?" he asked while he smiled crookedly at me.

"Er… What?" I asked confused.

"Come on, I'll teach you the basics," he said securely.

"I suck at sports, really, that wouldn't be smart," I tried to convince him.

"Please?" he asked while putting on puppy eyes, he looked so cute that I felt like I could never deny him anything.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"I gotta see this!" Emmett said while he burst out in laughter.

"No, you don't, the four of us are going home, I still have to kick your asses at Guitar Hero remember?" Alice told her siblings sternly while winking at me.

The rest grumbled a little but gave in anyway, it looked like they were all scared of her for some reason, all though she was the smallest of the bunch.

"Trust me, she can be really mean when she wants to be," Edward told my conspiringly, guessing my thoughts.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So let's go then!" he said enthusiastically and I harrumphed but dutifully followed him onto the baseball field. "I'll just teach you how to bat alright? Maybe the next time I'll teach you something else," he said smilingly. Next time? Really? He clearly hadn't seen me in gym before.

But he was very confident that he could teach me so we walked up to the plate and he placed a bat in my hand. Then he came to stand behind me and put his arms around me, holding the bat with me. I inhaled his scent and it was heavenly. I had never smelled anything so delicious before in my life and all I wanted to do was sniff him. But he was very determined to show me how to bat. So he started to explain the movements and went through the motions with me. All I could focus on were his arms around me and I didn't hear a word he had said. So when he released me and walked up to the mount I was standing there, pouting and completely clueless.

"Alright, here it comes," he said while softly pitching a ball towards me.

I remembered he had moved the bat in some way when he was standing behind me so I tried to copy his moves. I swung the bat around with my eyes closed and I heard a soft thud. The ball had bounced on the floor and rolled into the backstop.

"This time, try to see the ball," he said mockingly. I blushed.

He threw another pitch at me and this time I tried my best to keep my eyes open. I tried so hard that I completely forgot to swing the bat.

"Alright, this time try to do both at the same time," he suggested. He couldn't control his laughter anymore and he let out a chuckle but tried to cover it up with coughing.

"Ha ha! Make fun of me why don't you," I said mock hurt. He laughed even harder and I couldn't help but chuckle a little myself.

He threw another pitch and this time I actually hit the ball. Though it rolled right back at Edward and stopped about three feet in front of him. I did it and my smile was triumphant. I heard Edward's musical laugh very clearly.

"At least I hit it," I mumbled defensively more to myself than to him, he chuckled.

"Why don't you try this?" he offered while he walked over to me and put his arms around me once again to show me something.

I couldn't help but turn my face around and look at him when he was standing there, he was just too perfect and the smell was too delicious. He noticed my stare and stopped explaining. He looked right back at me, his eyes were liquid gold still and they were blazing, dazzling me and I couldn't think straight anymore. Before I knew it I was leaning towards him involuntarily. He seemed to have the same reaction because before I knew it our lips were only inches apart and he was still closing the distance, his arms still holding me. He dropped the bat to the floor and turned me around to face him completely. I just stood there, frozen, waiting for him to make a move. He brought his face closer and closer to mine until our noses brushed against each other. His sweet, cold breath blew in my face and the scent of it made my thoughts run wild. Before I knew it I closed the distance between our lips hungrily and we were kissing. He was hugging me close to his chest now and I threw my arms around his neck in response, our kiss grew more intense. Until, too soon, he pulled away, leaving me standing there, pouting. He didn't release me though and we stood there for a while, hugging each other.

"I guess that's enough baseball for now," he said softly while his eyes, which looked a little darker than they had done before, smouldered at me.

I just nodded, unable to find my voice. Then he brought his lips to mine again and this kiss was different, very sweet and soft, his cold, hard lips moved slowly with mine and it was the most perfect moment in my entire life. I never wanted to be apart from this boy again, he was my version of heaven.

* * *

**A/N: **_That was it for this one shot, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Please let me know what you think!:) _

_Until next time  
Xxx  
Thari_


End file.
